


Unexpected Future

by paranoidangel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Relationship Advice, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Cassandra has an important question to ask Flynn. Spoilers for 308 And the Eternal Question.





	Unexpected Future

What with the Library being large, it was a while before Cassandra tracked Flynn down. She found him sitting at a desk, hunched over a large book. She couldn’t be sure from this distance, but it looked like the text was all in Latin. He didn’t move at her approach and she slowed her steps. She came to a tiptoed halt, took a deep breath, then turned to go.

That was the point when he called her name. Since Flynn had a tendency to act like he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, she first glanced over her shoulder. He was looking up at her and she had to pause.

"It’s not important." She faced him properly and gave him a small smile. "I don’t want to bother you."

He shook his head. "It's important to you. Why else would you keep tracking me down, then pretending you don't want to talk?"

She ducked her head to hide the blush. She didn't think he'd noticed her any of the last three times.

He looked through the mug of pens on the desk, then peered into a drawer, before finally pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and laying it across the book to mark his place. Cassandra watched as he then came out from behind the desk to perch on the edge of it.

When she met his eyes, he smiled at her. But she kept her distance, twisting her fingers around each other. Finally, she blurted out, "Jenkins said you were in love with a vampire once."

She caught the beginnings of a frown, before he dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She turned to go again, but he stood and caught up with her, taking hold of her arm until she faced him again.

"Is this about the vampires at Vida de la Luz?" He sounded more sympathetic than she'd heard from him for some time.

Cassandra bit her lip, then nodded. "I don't know what to do," she admitted. And once she started it all came out at once. "Estrella can't leave Vida de la Luz, so if I want to see her I have to go there. And I want to see her. But I can't be a Librarian where there's no Annex. Is there any point in seeing her when there can't be any future for us?"

Flynn chuckled and shook his head. "Asking me for relationship advice." He looked into the distance, then raised a finger and said, "Come with me."

She followed him through the Library until they reached a wall covered with portraits. She'd seen it before. "Previous Librarians."

He nodded. Then, starting with himself, he pointed to his portrait, skipped a few, then pointed to another. He went through them all, on average showing her 1 in 8 of all the portraits. When he reached Judson he said, "Those are the Librarians who lived more than three years, once they became Librarians."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Maybe it will be better, now we have four Librarians at once."

"I hope so," he said softly. "But go date Estrella. Or don't date her, whichever you prefer. Try not to worry about the future now that you might have one."

"Thank you." She hugged Flynn, who smiled, despite looking at her like she was a bit crazy. Maybe she was. But she was a crazy woman who was going to text Estrella.


End file.
